Node C +02 Akir
'Akir' Node C +02 Akir Akir is a mild, Earthlike world. It was originally used as a resort and botanical station. The original installations were Terhmelern in nature and made extensive use of bio-technology. The Mellor attack on this world was to introduce hard radiation bombs wich exterminated all living things within 100 miles of the Ring-Stations. A scattering of damaged crystals and other artifacts were left to be reclaimed by Akir natural ecology. 50 years ago, an agricultural colony was planetd on Akir by star faring humans, who have no knowledge of the Terhmelern or the FW system. To them Akir is a backwater world of little interest. The Company of Procyon III: A large Corporate entity that rules a good chunk of known space. It is extending and enforcing it's rule over previously free wheeling, wild west like areas. There was a large war 25 years ago which settled that The Company has jurisdiction. Procyon III was visited by explorers from C +03 Crimson Skies, and now knows of the gate and Fringepath System, Thery are sear4ching for their own Fringeworthy to explore and exploit the Fringe Path System. The Company can reach Akir via normal space, and will shortly do so. The Company is not based on Procyon II, that is a minor mining and manufacturing facility. It's HQ is elsewhere, not Earth. 'Prime:' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Warp near Akir Village 06:00 - Big gate, open savana 11:00 - Deep forest gate. Alts: 12:00 - Path to System 03:00 - Path to C+03 Crimson Skies 06:00 - Path to Prime 09:00 - Path to C+01 Cat People 'System:' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 02:00 - Hot Rockball, Starship wreck 06:00 - Path to Alt 08:00 - Iceball moon of a gas giant 'Stellar :' 07:00 - Procyon III (Space Radiers) 10:00 - Dinosaur Planet (Voyage to the prehistoric planet) 'Full List: ' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Warp near Akir Village 02:00 - Locked 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Locked 05:00 - Locked 06:00 - Big gate, open savana 07:00 - Locked 08:00 - Locked 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Locked 11:00 - Deep forest gate. Alts: 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - Locked A world much like 1950s Earth, People were killed by Radioactive fall out with a usefully short half life. Isolated survivors work to survive the elements and each other. 02:00 - Locked 03:00 - Path to C+03 Crimson Skies 04:00 - Locked 05:00 - Locked 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Locked 08:00 - Locked 09:00 - Path to C+01 Cat People 10:00 - Locked 11:00 - Locked System 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - Locked 02:00 - Hot Rockball, Starship wreck 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Locked 05:00 - Locked 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - Locked 08:00 - Iceball moon of a gas giant 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Locked 11:00 - Locked Stellar (Roger Corman Science Fiction Films) 12:00 - (Locked) Dvana (After a nuclear war, psions fight vampires) 01:00 - (Locked) Malmori (Mutated humanoids in an industrial hell. they follow Sador who promises salvation 02:00 - (Locked) Nestors world 03:00 - (Locked) Bad Science Fiction Earth 04:00 - (Locked) Valkyrie world 05:00 - (Locked) Cayman 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - Procyon III (Space Radiers) 08:00 - (Locked) Zariatin's station (Space Raiders) 09:00 - (Locked) 10:00 - Dinosaur Planet (Voyage to the prehistoric planet) 11:00 - (Locked) Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes